This invention is related to electronic voting systems, and more particularly to such a system in which the voter records his vote on his registration card at a recording station prior to the election, the card then being inserted in a vote-casting machine on election day which compiles the vote.
One of the problems with conventional election procedures is their inability to process a larger vote turn out, and a large number of candidates and issues on the ballot on election day. One approach to resolving this problem has been to substitute punch card systems and the like for the conventional lever-operated voting machine. Punch card systems also have their problems because they also sometimes develop waiting lines of voters and in some cases are unreliable.